Poisonous Love
by Cinnamonrolllu
Summary: Sam and Jack have been friends since their first year of college, Over time Sam developed feelings for Jack, but ended up being one sided, Sam does what he can t to make Jack fall in love with him and become his, no matter what.


Jack sighed as he slouched into the couch still holding a large book in front of his face, after reading a bit he pressed the book against his forehead, so it covered his face before lightly closing his eyes. Apart from the ambience of a ticking clock, the room was silent as the sunset began to fall. As Jack was about to fall asleep, he was quickly startled by the sound of the front door to his apartment opening. "I'm Home" A man grumbled, He closed the door behind him and Leaned against it. Jack couldn't help but smile as the room had been filled with the presence of another person. "Welcome Home Sam, if you're hungry I can quickly make something for you to eat?" Jack questioned a little before lifting the book off his face and placing it face down on the table leaving the pages open.

Sam gave huff as he ran his fingers through his Messy, unkempt Chestnut red hair thinking whether to take up his offer or not after a long pause he finally responds "Hm, I suppose… Just make whatever's easiest I guess" He states as he wanders over to the breakfast bar taking a seat to observe the soon to be a small amount of chaos that will fill the area.

Jack stood up and walked to the counter top, rummaging through the fridge before grabbing an assortment of vegetables, Sam couldn't help but smile as he lazily spoke, not thinking of the words that were coming out of his mouth "you have a great ass" he said flatly

"Sam, shut up" Jack grumbled as he closed the fridge door and placed the ingredients on the table before grabbing a knife starting to chop them, Jack and Sam have been living for about 5 months now, and he quickly got used to Sam saying things like: " _I'd tap you" or "you're hot as fuck"_ He wasn't afraid to showcase his sexuality, and although it had made Sam uncomfortable in the past he quickly considers the statements to be a nuisance and disturbance.

"But it's true" Sam couldn't help but grin, he stood up and came around behind Jack placing his hands on both of his shoulders "I wonder, if you'd be great in bed" his words were published in a quiet whisper sending chills up Jacks spine in retaliation and self-defense Jack quickly picked up the knife and turned around pointing it towards Sam's Direction, pissed off by Sam's rash words and tone of voice "watch it! just because you're gay doesn't mean I am too, you can't just go around talking to people like this, it makes people feel uncomfortable!" he hissed. Sam held his hands up in surrender not ready to be stabbed quite yet, although He was showing signs of yielding Sam still maintained the same cocky smirk that rests upon his face "Fine, go on if it makes you feel any better stab me, I would prefer not to but I am not stopping you."

He waited patiently for Jack to make the next move Jack however places the knife on the table and sighed "fine you know what, make dinner for yourself, I'm going to bed" he huffed, his tone riddled with annoyance, as he walked up away towards his room he found himself quickly being pushed down his head slamming onto the floor as Sam climbed over the top of him whilst he was trying to wrap his head around what just happened. Sam took Jacks' hands and pinned them beside him, knowing full well that Jack doesn't have enough strength to Fight back. "w-what the hell are you doing, get off me!" Jack yelped doing what he could to shake Sam off.

"You're cute, Jack. You claim that you're straight all the time, and whenever I try to flirt with you, you just think I'm messing around" Sam spoke in a relaxed tone of voice.

"If this is a Joke, this isn't funny, Get off of me!" Jack couldn't help but yell with time feeling nervous being in this situation, Sam always joked around, but this was different, if made him feel uncomfortable and slightly scared.

"Who said this was a joke?" Sam spoke flatly releasing one of Jack's wrists using his free hand to run his hand down Jack's face "cmon, surely you would have known that I like you." "I mean do you think I say those sorts of things to anyone?" he huffed "or are you too unaware of what goes on around you?" Jack froze letting Sam's words get to him; he said nothing in response as he turned his head away avoiding eye contact at all costs. Sam's eyebrows furrowed "I see; you didn't think that I had feelings?" Sam let go of Jack and stood up Jack sitting up staring blankly at the ground, Sam broke out into a laugh, painfully obvious that he was hiding the fact his heart felt like it was dying. "but of course, I would think I was just a person with no emotions too..using people for sex, Being loose with others..why would **I** have emotions or feelings for anybody?" Sam trudged towards the door grabbing his coat before leaving, Jack sat there in pure silence, his mind rushing rapidly. " _Does he actually..love me?"_ he thought to himself. After a while, he stood back up and walked into his room flopping onto his bed assessing the situation, before drifting off to sleep.

 _"_ _What do I do?"_


End file.
